Avengers Oneshots
by Nighthawk678
Summary: A series of Avengers oneshots that focus on the entire team, mainly Tony, Steve, and Clint. Ranging from humor to angst. No slash (but lots of bromance!) Chapter 3: Steve gets into quite a bit of trouble in the heat of a battle. Who will be there to help him out?
1. Chapter 1: Sketchbook

**Okay, so I've had **_**so **_**many Avengers fanfic ideas but nowhere to really go with them, so I decided to just do a bunch of oneshots and compile them into one fanfic… or would they be called drabbles in this context? No idea. Anyway, almost all will be Tony-centric. Loads of Steve (in a non-slashy way. BROMANCE ALL THE WAY!). Some Clint too. And basically the rest of the team thrown in there eventually. Maybe even a little tad of Pepper sometime. Also, will be ranging from humor to whump, basically whatever I feel like writing.**

…

Chapter Summary: Tony gets a look into the mind of Captain America when he finds Steve's sketchbook.

…

Tony slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room that he had crashed in last night. The first thing that registered in his mind was a dull throbbing coming from the back of his head. It took him a second to remember why he was currently lying sprawled across an armchair instead of in his bed. After getting back from a mission last night, mostly uninjured, minus a couple bruises and a minor concussion from being tossed around in the suit so much, Tony had promptly walked to the living room and collapsed in a chair. Having fallen asleep less than a minute after he had walked in the room, Tony hadn't seen if anyone had joined him, but when he woke up in the middle of the night to get up for a glass of water, he only saw Bruce lying on a couch across the room from where Tony was. But when Tony glanced around the room after he had woken up the next morning, he spotted Steve sleeping on a couch next to Tony's chair.

Tony wasn't particularly surprised about that. He had heard Steve's heavy footsteps coming from the ceiling on a few nights when he was working down in his lab late at night. Tony, of all people, knew what it was like waking up in the middle of the night, haunted by memories of his past. Not that he let anybody know about those.

Tony slowly stood up, taking care to not make any excessive noise and wake up Bruce or Steve. He was just about to walk into the kitchen and make himself some coffee, when something caught his eye: a small sketchpad lying on the arm of Steve's couch.

Never one to deny his curiosity, Tony paused for a second before reaching down and picking up the sketchpad, keeping an eye on the sleeping Captain in case he wakes up. Tony silently flipped back the blank page that was showing to reveal what Steve had been working on last night, or rather this morning based on what he saw: a sunrise. It was drawn in black and white, there was just a singular pencil lying next to Steve on the couch, but he still managed to capture every detail of it, the artful shading making up for the lack of color. Tony looked at the drawing in awe before flipping to the next one.

Again, drawn in pencil, it showed a warfront. Men charging into battle, with nothing besides their firearms and their own courage to keep them alive. Tony glanced up and down the page before he noticed, not Captain America, but Steve Rodgers. Tony had seen some pictures of pre-serum Steve while going through some old files after his parents' deaths and the two pictures looked extremely alike.

Steve was wearing an army uniform, like everyone else. He looked scrawny and short, but still had that fiercely determined look in his eyes he wears every time the Captain charges into battle. Tony glanced over the drawing once more before looking at the next drawing.

It was the same scene, except instead of men charging into battle, it was technology. Drones marched across the field in neat columns wielding heavy firearms. Tony guessed that the Captain had seen news of the Hammer Drone attack that occurred a couple years ago, considering how similar the two seemed. Large planes rushed overhead and the Iron Man suit was in the background, firing missiles from a distance. Leading the charge was Captain America, shield and all. Tony thought about how strange it must be for Steve being thrown from a time where the outcome a war based on the bravery of their warriors, to when the outcome of a war was based on the advancement of their technology. Steve looked like he was adapting fairly well, but Tony was never that close to him, so he didn't truly know.

Tony flipped the page and caught a glimpse of a woman, chin up and eyes burning with determination before he heard a quiet humming noise coming from the now awakening Captain Rodgers. Tony quickly and silently placed the sketchbook back on the couch how he found it. He paused a moment before heading over to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

While he leaned against the counter, listening to the muted spewing of the coffee machine, Tony spotted Steve through the doorway slowly sit up. Steve paused for a minute, looking out the window at the skyline of New York City.

Tony walked over, pouring his now prepared coffee into a mug. A quiet voice spoke up behind him.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Tony replied, true sincerity in his voice. "It is."

…

**Hope you liked it! More to come later. Also, I guess a type of preview for the next chapter: A 'What If?' about the Avengers movie. Again, will be Tony-centric with other members of the team in there too. (This time Steve will be conscious for the entire thing ****… **_**or will he!? **_**Don don dooon) Should be up in roughly a week. Yell at me if it's not. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Scepter

**I'm Baackk. And this time with an idea that I have literally been trying to get myself to write for **_**months**_**.:P Ever since I saw the Avengers back in… Julyish? Anyway. Read. Review. Enjoy. (Sorry it took so long. I was going to do two chapters, but combined it into one. Just. For. You.)**

…

Chapter Summary: What would have happened if Loki's scepter had worked on Tony during The Avengers?

…

"How will your friends have time for me, when _they_**'**_re_ so _busy fighting_ you?" Loki asked, stepping close to Tony and raising his staff, which started quietly whining as it charged. Tony stood rooted to the spot, staring down at the glowing staff as it approached his arc reactor.

The two met with a small clinking noise and Tony immediately stiffened. Traces of bright blue climbed up his neck, reaching his face and slowly vanishing on his cheeks as his pupils dilated immensely before going back to normal size, a vivid light blue replaced the usual brown of his eyes and his shoulders relaxed.

Stark stood patiently, awaiting Loki's command. Loki's lips slowly curled up into a smile.

"Now, Stark," Loki said with a mocking tone, "Go and fight your precious Avengers. Keep them busy."

Tony nodded in recognition before facing away from the doors on the opposite side of the room. "JARVIS, deploy the Mark IIV," he told his AI, spreading out his arms. The doors on the wall opened, ejecting the compacted suit which had slowed and unfolded itself before starting to attach itself to Stark's body.

Tony turned away, walking out of the building and out onto the balcony overlooking the city. He stood for a few seconds, scanning the horizon for any sign of his former teammates. When the aircraft came into sight, Tony leapt off the balcony, turning on his thrusters when he began to fall, and sped off to intercept it.

JARVIS' voice came over the speakers in the helmet. "Sir, I really would advise y-"

"Mute."

…

"It looks like Loki already opened the portal to the Chitauri," Steve announced as they headed towards the city, approaching the beam of light stretching across the sky. "We need find a way to destroy it before they can overcome the city."

Clint angled his head back a little, still keeping his eyes on where they were going. "Well, we're still missing Thor and Banner, I-"

An explosion rocked the plane, cutting Clint off and setting off several alarms. The control panel flashed red, displaying warnings as Clint frantically struggled to get the aircraft level.

"The left engine's been hit! I can't tell what did it. It came from behind us," Clint exclaimed, trying to get the plane under control.

Natasha leaned forwards, catching sight of the iron man suit flying in the air alongside them. For a second, she was relieved, thinking that Stark had taken care of whatever had attacked them. But then a small compartment opened up on the arm of his suit to reveal a small missile, aimed straight towards the quintjet.

Natasha lunged for control of the aircraft, ignoring Barton's objections as she put the plane into a dive, the missile missing the top of the plane by less than a foot. She pulled the plane back up, backing off the controls.

"What? Is whatever hit us back again?" Clint questioned, scanning as far as he could see for any threat.

"Yeah. That was Stark. _He_ hit the engine," Romanoff responded, upset.

Clint's eyes widened. "You think-"

"Yeah," she responded.

Steve looked between the two. "Loki?" He questioned, receiving a nod from both agents.

Steve gave a frustrated sigh, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Well, this complicates things. Barton, your arrows won't be able to affect his armor at all, and we would be able to use bullets even if they could get through his armor. When we get him back," he said, not even considering the chance of failure, "We'll need his help to finish this battle. I'll have to take him."

Clint angled the quintjet down. "Well, you'd better get ready. I'm taking this plane down before we crash."

…

Steve had just stepped off the jet when he turned to address the agents. "Romanoff, Barton, you go and try to shut down the portal. I'll track down Stark." Steve watched for a second as the pair sprinted away, heading for Stark Tower, but whirled around when he heard a loud thud behind him. He came face to face with Iron Man, standing several feet away. He lifted his arm, repulsor charging up to a bright blue.

"Nice to see you, _Captain," _he said, the hint of sneering in his tone mixed with pure hatred.

"Stark…" Steve said warily, lifting his shield. "Don't let Loki control you," Steve waited, hoping for a reply, hesitation, _any_ response, but instead the repulsor let out a blast of energy. Steve jumped out of the way, backing up a little as he continued to try to talk Stark down.

"You _never_ let anybody control you, Tony. You do what you want. You can fight this!"

Nothing.

The compartment in Stark's shoulder rose up, revealing multiple rows of bullets all aimed towards Steve's head. Steve rushed to raise his shield and Tony dove down, landing a punch in Steve's stomach. Steve doubled over from the impact of the hit, but took the chance to slam his shield down on Stark's back, sending him to the ground.

At that moment, Steve heard the approaching of a car behind him, he quickly glanced over his shoulder while Tony was still down to see Bruce pulling up right next to them on a motorcycle. Bruce glanced down at the Iron Man suit lying on the ground.

"What-"

"Banner, back off! Stark's-" but the Captain didn't get enough time to finish the warning when suddenly, Tony rolled over on his back and sent Bruce a repulsor blast to the face, sending him flying off the bike and on the ground.

The scene before the Captain burst into chaos the second that Bruce's expression went from confusion and pain to pure anger, Tony, realizing his mistake, quickly scrambled to his feet and turned on his thrusters, but he was too late. A half transformed Hulk grabbed Stark by the ankle and threw him against the ground, suit hitting the floor head first and not moving from that spot.

Steve jumped in between the two, not wanting Stark to be killed. He looked Hulk in the eye. "Hulk. He's a friend."

The Hulk didn't looked convinced, eyes narrowed and a deep snarling noise coming from his throat. He made a move towards the Captain, but whirled around when a barrage of bullets flew into hit his back. Roaring, he raced after the small alien aircraft, tracking it down the streets and out of sight.

Steve exhaled slowly, watching the Hulk storm away, and then turned back to Stark, who was slowly sitting up. Steve backed up, noticing the medium sized dent on the side of his helmet. The arm of the Iron Man suit rose up and Steve instinctively brought his shield up, only to see Tony put his hand on his head, a quiet groan coming from inside the suit. Steve lowered his shield a bit, still eyeing Stark warily.

The faceplate of the helmet slid up, revealing Tony's tired and distant expression. Remembering something that Natasha had told him while waiting for Clint to wake up, Steve took a good look at Stark's eyes. They were their regular shade of dark brown, which allowed Steve to finally relax, but the dilation of his pupils didn't pass Steve's attention, showing signs of a concussion.

Tony looked up at Steve after a minute, accepting the hand that was offered to him and shakily got to his feet. "Let's go kick Loki's ass."

…...

**Aha! Longest chapter I've ever written for anything! Whoop! Someone give me a high five! And I guess I may make a habit of giving you a type of preview for the next one: Hawkeye. Lots of Hawkeye and his freaking amazing archery skills. I decided to give him some love. Anyway, review, please? I'll love you forever. Also, I am n****ow accepting challenges/requests! Whoooo! So if you have an idea, but are too lazy to write it out. Although, sorry to disappoint you Loki fans out there, I don't think Loki will be in my fanfic again… sorry. Yeah… bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Free Fall

**Okay… so, this is a half Steve's POV/half Clint's POV fic (Still **_**lots **_**of Clint awesomeness**)**. Yes. I don't even know how this happened. I like to think that there were several plot bunnies running around in the small fenced in pasture that is the fanfiction part of my brain. One of these was a Steve plot bunny, and another was a Clint plot bunny. The Clint bunny was going to be used now, the Steve bunny saved for later. But, due to a large rabid raccoon invasion (oh no!), all of the surviving bunnies got rabies, the Steve and Clint plot bunnies got confused in their rabid madness, produced a baby, and **_**this**_** was its child…**

**Interesting story, right? Anyway. Read. Review (you can review on my above story too **** ) and enjoy!**

**And thanks to all you nice readers, along with today-only-happens-once, who revised my fanfic again.**

…

Summary: Steve gets into quite a bit of trouble in the heat of a battle. Who will be there to help him out?

…

"Stark, where are you?" Clint heard Steve exclaim over the earpiece.

"Hold on. One can travel across the country only so fast. And I _believe_ that I was told you guys had all situations under control while I went to Malibu for the week."

"Well, believe me, Tony, we weren't expecting to be attacked by these frost giants. We have yet to even discover how they arrived in this realm," Thor spoke, a little too loudly for the rest of the team's taste. It was true, though. A small army of frost giants invading part of downtown New Jersey was not a normal day for the Avengers. These giants were swift and deadly, mostly trained in hand to hand combat, but it was clear that some group had supplied them with human weapons.

"You're missing all the fun, Stark!" Clint pitched in. "They've got grenades, spears-"

Natasha interrupted, "Knives"

"Guns," Steve included.

"Anyway," Stark broke in, "ETA is half an hour. Don't kill them all before I get there."

"I can't make that promise," Clint said, swiftly placing a rock on the string of his bow before pulling back and firing at yet another approaching grenade, making it explode mid-air.

"You'd better. Stark out."

Clint's eyes narrowed as he looked at the tall building to his left. He had seen giant after giant enter and exit the same building over the course of the past ten minutes, but had no idea why. Clint shot another arrow through a window on the 22nd floor, where he had seen quite a few shadows moving around, smiling as he saw the glass give way and shatter, soon followed by a small explosion as the arrow detonated. His grin disappeared when the frost giants continued like nothing was wrong, one coming out after another.

"Cap, we've got a situation. Looks like the frost giants are going in and out of one building in particular."

"I know which one you're talking about. I'll go in and check it out."

"Watch your back in there," Clint warned, still picking off giant after giant below.

"Got it."

Clint glanced down a minute or so later to see Captain America charge into the building, knocking a frost giant in the doorway out of the way.

His voice came over the earpiece. "Aside from the occasional giant or two, nothing down here…" There was a slight pause. "Same goes for the second floor."

Clint spoke up. "There are some shadows moving around on the 22nd floor. That may be where most of them are."

"I'll look."

Clint scoured the windows of the 22nd floor, looking for any sign of the Captain. The most he could see was a couple of tall silhouettes moving around due to the lack of lighting in the building. After a minute or so, Clint caught sight of a muscular figure charge into sight, whirling around before stopping in his tracks. Glancing around him before warily raising his shield

A frost giant stepped out of the shadows.

Soon followed by many, many more.

…

Steve was falling. Hundreds of thoughts were racing through his mind almost as fast as he was racing towards the ground, but the most prominent of those was: he was falling. How high up was he when he was cornered by all of those frost giants and knocked out a window… twenty stories? He just knew that he didn't have much time left. Steve desperately tried to reach for something, the side of the building, a balcony railing, anything. Better to dislocate his shoulders than to splatter against the pavement, but he couldn't reach anything anyway, which didn't leave him with many choices.

Suddenly, a welcomed voice came over his earpiece, "Cap, I hope you have a good grip," Hawkeye said. Steve distantly wondered what he meant when, in his mad spiral towards the ground, his arm moved down and his hand brushed against something long and metal. Within a second, Steve had pieced it together and grabbed onto the thin metal line as tightly as he could.

He braced himself for the impact but barely had a second before he hit the end of the line. Clenching his teeth at the pain that tore through his shoulders and hands, the Captain's palms quickly slipped down the line, barely catching on the small metal grappling hook at the end.

Opening his eyes that he had hardly even realized were clasped shut, Steve saw the ground quickly approaching and hoped for the best.

Steve's feet collided with the ground. Not quite braced for the impact he fell forwards, his torn up hands eliciting a small wince as they hit the concrete. Steve steadied himself and stood up, examining his hands for a second and testing his shoulder before looking up at the rooftop above him, where Clint was currently untying his end of the line from where he had anchored it to a pole. Steve gave him a grateful grin. "Thanks, Clint."

Clint glanced down towards the streets below. "Anytime."

…

**About time for some Clint and Steve bromance. And, I only gave Tony three lines. I'm proud of myself. Preview for next time: Some nice Steve and Tony bromance (I'm a fan of bromance). Tony will get into quite the situation and guess who's there to help him! :D Also, if you want me to focus on any other ideas, characters, ect. just put it in your review or PM me. You guys are the ones reading it. May as well make it something you want. **


End file.
